Fluidos de Medianoche Fluids of midnight
by NessaMorgoth
Summary: Esto se corresponde a una request del Kinkmeme de Amnesia    Disclaimer:  parafilias,  sadomasoquismo


Daniel no aguantaba más.

La presión en su vejiga era demasiado grande, y por mucho que juntase las piernas con fuerza y agarrase su entrepierna con las manos temblorosas, no podía evitar la sensación de cosquilleo que subía inexorable por el tronco de su miembro.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza en la penumbra, rezando a todos los dioses posibles en no orinar allí mismo.

En una situación normal, se habría descargado con un suspiro de alivio en el urinal de su habitación.  
>Pero aquella no era una situación normal: Alexander estaba con él, a su lado, y se hallaban sumergidos en un ritual de protección en el Santuario Interior. Y los rituales de protección no podían ser interrumpidos, ya que las consecuencias podían ser nefastas, y Daniel deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desterrar la Sombra que le perseguía de una vez por todas. El joven miró de reojo al hombre mayor de pelo blanco que estaba parado a su lado, que ahora murmuraba unas palabras en un idioma que nunca había oído. El Barón parecía más alto en esos momentos, incluso más atractivo Daniel pensó, y sus cabellos flotaban con cada extraña palabra que susurraba... y eso no ayudó con las urgencias de Daniel. Sus ganas de orinar aumentaron terriblemente, hasta el punto que tuvo que dar un gemido y unas pequeñas lágrimas apareciesen en sus tiernos ojos.<p>

''Maldita sea...no...ahora no...''

En ese momento apretaba su polla y sus huevos con las dos manos, preguntando y maldiciendo la razón por la que no había descargado las urgencias escatológicas antes de uno de los rituales. Volvió a mirar a Alexander con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, y las primeras gotas asomaron en su capullo. Estuvo tentado de llamarlo, de gemir su nombre y rogar que parase un momento por aquello, pero sería lo más peligroso y estúpido que habría hecho en toda su vida. En cambio, sus ganas de orinar eran ya insoportables y dio un grito de agónica vergüenza desesperada.

Entonces oyó un ruido espeluznante, terrorífico, apabullante que le hizo dar un pequeño salto de miedo y que no llegó a discernir si provino del castillo, de Alexander o de la propia Sombra. Pero en realidad no importó, pues con las mejillas ardiendo de horrible bochorno y con un gemido en su garganta, Daniel no aguantó su micción: vino rápida, caliente y amarilla, manchando por completo el pantalón marrón que quedó con un rastro oscuro y mojado en la entrepierna y en el lateral izquierdo. Pero era abundante, parecía no tener fin, y Daniel sintió con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás en un rostro de puro placer, que su cuerpo se vaciaba de líquido, por fin libre la presión en su vejiga que le estaba torturando.

Pero cuando segundos después se dio cuenta de su estupidez y la falta de control en su cuerpo, las lágrimas cayeron espesas por su cara. Y cayeron espesas de vergüenza porque Alexander, el cual creía concentrado en el ritual y en el libro que sostenía, había observado todo el espectáculo con los ojos dorados muy abiertos. Abiertos de sorpresa y en los que Daniel juró haber observado...¿excitación?. El chico inglés no podía creer lo que su cuerpo había hecho, lo que había pasado, esa intolerable situación debía ser una pesadilla de la que se despertaría...aunque la mirada dura de Alexander encima de él y la humedad de la orina pegada en sus pantalones le demostraron lo contrario.

¡Qué ridículo se veía Daniel!. Temblando y de pie, con una de sus manos intentando ocultar todo el pis de su pantalón y entrepierna, fallando estrepitosamente en el acto, y las mejillas tan encendidas que se fundían con el fuego de las velas. Tan enamorado como estaba de Alexander…¿que concepto iba a tener ahora el Barón de él?. Un hombre noble presenciando como un chico que rondaba los veinticinco se había hecho sus necesidades encima, ¡Era simplemente patético!, y así es como Daniel se sintió. Humillado, agotado, con ganas de esfumarse del mundo.

-A-A...Alexander... -gimió, intentando ocultar la orina que goteaba en la ropa y había formado un pequeño charco en el suelo, pero era imposible. Su cara era roja como el fuego, y quiso morir -. L-Lo siento...lo siento mucho...yo...

Y al ver los ceños fruncidos de Alexander, Daniel con su cordura rozando los límites de la locura, comenzó a llorar. Lloró infantilmente con largos hipos, meciendo su polla en los largos dedos y esperando el inevitable reproche de ira del de pelo blanco. Su Barón lo castigaría, los azotes serían lo más doloroso que su carne habría probado en bastante tiempo. El Maestro regañaría al pupilo por su mala conducta, encerrándolo en las cárceles donde sería torturado sexualmente día tras día por los horribles funcionarios: ese era el castigo por su infantilismo, por haber interrumpido de esa manera el ritual y haber expuesto a Alexander y a él a la Sombra.

Pero para su sorpresa, nada de eso ocurrió.

Cuando Daniel, alertado por el silencio, levantó la cabeza vio algo que le hizo estremecerse y que nunca esperó: allí estaba Alexander, de pie a pocos metros de él, con una mirada centrada en los pantalones orinados tan lujuriosa y excitante que al joven de Mayfair le dio un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Esa terrible mirada era capaz de levantar con una sola orden de sus párpados la polla de Daniel hasta que se volviese dura como un bloque de piedra. Y así fue. Y la respiración del viejo Barón era pesada, dejando atrás pequeños jadeos profundos que se enriquecían con la voz sensual. Ese hombre le estaba observando con tanta lujuría, con tanto placer y ardiente deseo que Daniel se quedó petrificado, preguntándose en su inocencia porque razón Alexander se encontraba tan sumamente excitado. Y advirtió que el hombre se acercó a paso seguro hacia él, su alta silueta enmarcada por la luz de las velas, confiriéndole un aspecto terrible pero excitante.

Y cuando Alexander estuvo a pocos centímetros de Daniel, éste último dio un pequeño brinco que se transformó en un apocado gemido. Ahora Alexander tenía una mano en la mojada polla de Daniel que acariciaba con ansías, y la boca de labios finos fue a parar a la oreja del moreno y le dio unos pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo, pasando la lengua por toda su cuenca auditiva con un cachondo rugido. Eso hizo que Daniel reaccionase con dulzura y agarrase sus manos en la tela de la capa negra de Alexander.

-_Vaya, vaya, __vaya… me da la sensación de que la putita no ha podido aguantar sus necesidades_ – susurró con lascivia y pegó con fuerza la figura de Daniel a su pecho. Y aunque este se resistió con una pequeña negación, su cuerpo reaccionó contrariamente a sus pensamientos: se aferró al alto cuerpo de Alexander y suspiró. Notó la polla del Barón palpitante, pero aún estaba escondida bajo la capa. Empezaba a desearla con mucha avidez –. _C__reo, si no voy equivocado, que a los niños impúdicos se les aplica un castigo, ¿no cre__es, Daniel?_

Alexander ahora parecía no tener ningún tipo de reparo en mojar las manos en el caliente líquido que parcialmente se había secado en los pantalones de Daniel. Aun así, el joven inocente podía notar que sus piernas aún estaban mojadas y que su polla estaba erecta… ávida de descargar otro tipo de sustancia que no era orina. ¿Por qué su excitación había venido tan súbita, sin previo aviso? ¿Tal vez era por la presencia del Barón que le atrapaba entre su cuerpo sin darle movilidad? ¿O era por esas palabras, esos gruñidos tan sumamente masculinos como la misma voz del Barón?. No alcanzaba a comprender la situación, pero en cambio se dejó llevar por esas rudas caricias y por el aliento a vino de su mentor, que tenía una mano posesiva en su polla y otra jugueteando con una de sus nalgas, pellizcándola y arañándola por encima de los pantalones.

-Nh…Ah, Alexander… ¿Qué…? ¡AH! –no llegó a formular la pregunta ya que una fuerte, fría y blanca mano cogió el negro pelo con fuerza y lo estiró. El dolor vino rápido y dulce: Daniel odiaba y amaba eso por igual. Odiaba el dolor que producían sus cabellos siendo cruelmente estirados, pero le excitaba terriblemente sentirse tan débil delante de otro hombre. Humillado delante de otra polla, siempre había sido su fantasía…Y si ese hombre era como Alexander, su miembro soltaría más y más precum. Entonces, abrió los ojos que se habían cerrado por el dolor y jadeó por la excitante visión de sus ojos. Alexander le traspasaba con una media sonrisa, la sonrisa de la seguridad, de la madurez, de la lujuria mezclada con la experiencia, del conocimiento. Conocimiento de su posición, pues el Barón de Brennenburg sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre y quien era la puta, quien mandaba y quien se arrastraba, quien era el gato y quien era el amo. Y entonces Daniel entendió: da igual si se meaba encima, da igual lo patético se viene, si lloriqueaba por un asunto u otro… Alexander era su amo y siempre lo sería, hasta que el mundo se desmoronase. Y cuanto más ingenuo, cándido e inocente se comportase, más iba a ser la diversión y excitación de su Maestro.

Ahora la mano de Alexander estiraba el pelo del inglés hacia abajo con una firmeza implacables.

-_De rodillas, puta. De rodillas y desnúdate. Despacio. Quiero ver como hundes tus __rodillas en el charco que has hecho, para que aprendas a tener autocontrol sobre tu delicioso cuerpo. _

Y cuando el de ojos dorados habló, lo hizo con una frialdad tan grande que a Daniel le puso la carne de gallina. Era como si esa voz no fuese de ese mundo, tan retumbante que se quedaba agarrada en su pecho que no paraba de moverse arriba y abajo.

-N-No, por favor, lo siento…l-lo siento nunca más volverá a pasar, Alex…

Otro tirón en su pelo, esta vez tan fuerte que le hizo gritar. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como jirones transparentes, tan saladas que le dolían.

-_Ah, pequeña criatura_ – suspiró Alexander, como un padre cansado de repetir el mismo sermón a su hijo. Pensó que los humanos eran seres demasiado tozudos, y eso le puso algo airoso. – _creo que te he mal acostumbrado en todo este tiempo que llevas aquí. Los primeros meses obedecías cada una de mis órdenes ciegamente, sin rechistar… ¿recuerdas cuándo vine a ti esas noches de pesadillas?. Ni tu boca ni tu culo pusieron resistencia a mi cue__rpo, y ahora te comportas como un perro maltratado. Sé bueno, Daniel. Y sabes que debo castigarte por tu mal comportamiento._

Cuando Alexander observó que las palabras habían convencido a Daniel, no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliese de sus labios. El joven inglés se arrodilló con la boca abierta, los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos y la polla a punto de reventar los pantalones. Era la personificación de la sumisión y de la vergüenza. Y en el momento que Daniel hincó obligado las rodillas en el charco de su propia orina, gimió esperando lo peor.

Sí, tan extremadamente sensual. Tan joven y hermoso. Alexander aún no podía entender porque razón ver a Daniel orinarse encima le excitó con grandeza soberbia. ¿Era por el hecho de ver al joven muriendo de vergüenza?. Oh sí, no iba a negarlo, aquello hacía que la polla varonil del prusiano se irguiese como una bella escultura.

-_Desnúdate_.

Daniel vaciló un instante, pero con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar un botón de su chaleco, después otro, y otro, y otro…Y cuando cayó al suelo, llegó el tiempo de la camisa. Podía desnudarse deprisa, pero no iba a negar una cosa: la inspección de Alexander, que se erguía de pie con los brazos ligeramente cruzados, le ponía demasiado cachondo. El fatal bochorno del principio había pasado, ahora sustituido por la vergüenza de la cálida excitación y del semen que subía peligrosamente por todo su tronco para ser liberado.

Terminó con la camisa blanca y sudada, que se deslizó por sus delicados y blancos hombros. Cayó al suelo con un suave ruido, ya sus dedos concentrados en los pantalones sucios de orina. Pero antes de que pudiese desabrocharlos, oyó una represalia por parte del hombre mayor.

-_Tsk, tsk…no tan rápido mi niño inglés. Ya que me has demostrado ser tan, __oh como lo diría… ¡ah sí!, tan ligero de moral_ – la boca de Alexander se retorció en una mueca que Daniel no supo bien como identificar – _vas a actuar como lo que eres. Vamos, abre y cierra los botones de tu pantalón. Actúa como una de las putas de Londres__, muéstrate para mí, encandílame con tu encanto. Haz que me convenza follarte._

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron como platos, las mejillas tan rojas que parecían a punto de estallar, las manos temblando y sudorosas. Pero esas peticiones sucias de Alexander subían su líbido sucia y caliente por sus venas, creyendo que se desmayaría allí mismo de lo alocado que estaba su corazón. Abrió las piernas con sumisión hasta que se hizo daño, y en esa posición con el hermoso pecho lampiño que subía y bajaba con rapidez en gemidos agotadores y sensuales, Daniel comenzó a desabrocharse y abrocharse el pantalón con una sensualidad tremenda.

El Barón de Brennenburg se deshizo ante tal espectacular visión: en sus trescientos años en ese mundo, creía que nunca iba a contemplar algo tan inocente y excitante como la criatura que tenía ante sus ojos: caliente, sucia, sexual. El pecho joven y blanco, una gota de sudor que resbalaba por un empitonado pezón, la mirada entrecerrada de vergüenza, las lágrimas en las mejillas, las piernas abiertas mostrándose, la polla que asomaba y volvía a esconderse. Bromeando, buscándole, probándole. Y sobretodo la orina allí derramada, mojando las rodillas de Daniel con cada espasmo que daba.

- _Bien, así es Daniel, aprendes rápido._

Y Daniel estuvo durante minutos en esa posición, abrochando y desabrochando los botones de su pantalón, ofreciéndose como una auténtica puta. Pero aquella situación lo único que le provocaba era una tremenda excitación con la que no podía lidiar, pues estaba duro y soltaba gotas de líquido preseminal que se agarraban a los pantalones, a sus dedos y a lo largo de su polla hasta caer en los testículos. El roce de la tela que iba y venía tampoco ayudaba, e intentó buscar una pequeña masturbación en ese vergonzoso acto, siendo rápidamente reprendido por el Barón de pelo largo que se acercó hasta él a paso firme y le volvió a agarrar del pelo con fuerza.

_-Veo que el gatito está más rebelde que de costumbre. M__e sorprendes gratamente, Daniel _ –. Alexander soltó un suspiro y con la mano libre acarició casi en un gesto tierno el rostro de su mascota. – _Ah, casi te puedo oír maullar como uno_ – con la fuerza presionaba sobre su cabello, levantó la cabeza y el cuerpo de Daniel hasta la altura de su boca, y este último gimió de dolor. Alexander pasó su lengua por la mejilla de su presa –. Sé_ que te gusta. Te gusta que te traten así, como un juguete sexual. ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque sabes que allí en Mayfair nunca habrías tenido nada igual. Te habrías visto obligado a casarte con una ab__urrida mujer mientras tus deseos volarían más allá, masturbándote noche tras noche por sentir un cuerpo masculino encima de ti. Y entonces me desearías, aún sin haberme conocido me desearías. Pues tú me perteneces, tu destino es el mío, y así será hasta qu__e el mundo termine._

Entonces el hombre viejo soltó el cabello de Daniel que cayó como un muñeco al suelo, le rompió los pantalones con una brutal fuerza aplicada y alcanzó una soga rota utilizada en los rituales de protección. Con la sonrisa malvada ya en sus labios, pasó esa cuerda perversamente por el cuello del chico, que no tuvo tiempo de preguntar lo que el Barón estaba tramando. Notó un nudo en su estómago que se intensificó con la presión del rudo material en su garganta, ahogándole y provocando amargas mejillas. Mientras se asfixiaba y las paredes del Santuario se volvían más y más borrosas, oía la malvada y teñida de lujuria risa de su mentor que disfrutaba de ver a su mascota suplicando y con los pómulos casi morados del esfuerzo.

-_Así es, lo est__ás haciendo estupendamente Daniel. Y ahora, te pondrás a cuatro patas enseñándome tu estrecha entrada_ – jadeó Alexander y sin poder parar la loca sonrisa de sus labios estiró la cuerda que ahora actuaba de correa y el pobre inglés se arrastró por el suelo con un sollozo –. _Eres hermoso._

Volvió a estirar la cuerda con posesividad y la cabeza de Daniel fue hacia adelante, estrellándose la nariz y boca contra la entrepierna erguida del prusiano, que aunque se mantenía escondida detrás de los oscuros pantalones de lino, no podía ocultar la fragancia almizclada de una excitación de hombre viril y mayor. Un olor a precum que al muchacho le ponía los pelos de punta y le instaba a metérsela en la boca y ahogar su garganta con la blanca sustancia. Y aguantó en esa posición, restregando ya a propia voluntad su cara por el caliente lugar, dejando un rastro de saliva mientras Alexander susurraba cosas incomprensibles pero subidas de tono. De súbito, su cara ya no estaba pegada en el delicioso lugar si no que su cuerpo, por la violencia de los estiramientos que Alexander provocaba en su improvisado collar, había caído de bruces al suelo y no pudo moverse. Movió las piernas para coger algo de control, pero notó una presión en su espalda que era dolorosa…como si algo estuviese encima de él, algo sucio y con olor a tierra. Entonces, cuando Daniel levantó el rostro, lo vio: Alexander era cruel, y había posado una de sus lustrosas botas negras encima de la espalda del arqueólogo, pisoteándola con maldad. Al principio las pisadas fueron pequeñas y suaves, pero cuanto más estaba ahí estirado sin movilidad más duras y dolorosas se volvían, provocando moretones y magulladuras en la carne del reverso. El Barón estiró más la cuerda para que la visión fuese totalmente deliciosa, la de un Daniel a cuatro patas como un perro con la cabeza hacia atrás, el pelo largo sudado y un pie en esa femenina espada. Torturándole, haciéndole sufrir.

-¡Bas-basta!. ¡Basta por favor, Alexander!. Me…m-me duele, mi esp…¡ah!, espalda…¡duele!.

-_Respuesta e__quivocada_ –dijo el Barón en un tono sádico y juguetón, como si eso no fuese más que un divertido pasatiempo.

-¡Mi señor, por favor! –ahora Daniel gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, presa del pánico y del dolor. Notó otra puntada en su omóplato y supo que o rogaba por sí mismo o moriría allí mismo –. Haré lo que…lo qu-que quie…ras.

_-¿Lo que quiera?_ – un destello malvado iluminó los ojos del de pelo blanco, y retornó a estirar la correa en la garganta de Daniel. Oh, cuanto más rogaba, más dura su polla se ponía –. Entonces, sólo si deseas parar esta tortura, deberás volver a hacer…eso.

Daniel negó con la cabeza una vez, y otra. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería Alexander, pero no se lo iba a dar…eso sería demasiado humillante, demasiado vergonzoso.

-N-no…

-_Vamos Daniel, no seas tan tímido a la hora de complacerme_ –otra patada, esta vez puso la suela de su bota encima de la cabeza del otro hombre, presionando el cráneo con fuerza contra el suelo. Necesitaba ver como Daniel se volvía a orinar encima, necesitaba la reafirmación de que el inglés era como un niño, inocente y perdido, buscando desesperado una figura paternal a la que acogerse. Así de posesivo era Alexander, así era de maldito. – _Méate en__cima por mí, por tu Barón, por t__u Alexander, por tu Dios._

Esa orden fue algo más que simples palabras. Había algo más poderoso, más encandilador, como un poderoso hechizo o un embrujo. Y Daniel de Mayfair, reducido a la más horrible de las lujurias, siendo el juguete de un sádico, olvidando toda su condición de reputado arqueólogo y buen ciudadano inglés, él se lo hizo encima. La espesura caliente otra vez bienvenida, amarilla, húmeda, orina que no pudo ser retenida y que no tenía una causa clara. El miedo, la excitación, la humillación, quien podía saberlo. Notó como el líquido corría por sus piernas, mojando sus rodillas y sus manos. Sucio, deshonesto, inmoral, obsceno. Y Alexander no podía dejar de reír, reía y reía tan encandilado por lo que veía que ya sin poder obviarlo más se deshizo de sus pantalones con la hipocresía de no dejar que se mancharan de la sucia orina.

Tomó a Daniel encima del altar del Santuario Interior. Lo tomó desatado, fuera de sí, perdiendo la compostura de noble en la cual siempre se refugiaba y regodeaba. Gritaba, jadeaba, gemía, gozaba tan fuerte que la profunda voz ya se estaba quedando afónica, las cuerdas vocales desgastadas, arruinadas. Mordió el cuello de su Daniel, haciéndole sangre, era un auténtico vampiro. La sangre en los dientes, los labios succionando aquí y allá con poderosos lametones. Daniel no se atrevía a moverse, la mirada ausente que se elevaba hacia el techo, alguna lágrima que otra en la comisura de los labios, oyendo al ser que más amaba con los sonidos de la violación; porque Daniel a pesar de todo lo espantoso, amaba al Barón. Lo deseaba para sí con toda la fuerza de su corazón aún cuando fue maltratado, humillado y usado como un muñeco.

Alexander tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, tanto que parecía un ser de otro mundo. En realidad, lo era. Y en un grito de verdadera angustia, de verdadera pasión desatada como si una estrella hubiese estallado en algún lugar del Universo, Alexander se corrió.

Daniel nunca pudo olvidar aquel día. Aun después de habiendo tomado la poción de la Amnesia, nunca olvidó la calidez del semen que lo penetró, que se hundió en sus entrañas con violencia y estremecimiento. No, _no quería olvidarlo._


End file.
